


Confession

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [24]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Debut DBSK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: At the risk of ruining everything, Yunho confesses.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 1





	Confession

Yunho swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. Junsu sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of microwave ramen. Junho was at baseball practice. His parents were in the living room, watching TV.

After weeks of sharing his bed, after weeks of soft touches and more than one shared wanking session, Yunho knew he had to do this. All in. Confess. Admit it.

Yunho shuffled forward.

Junsu smiled around a mouthful of food, and Yunho found it cute, not disgusting, like he did when that new trainee Changmin did the same thing.

That totally meant something.

Something more than just the thought of Junsu while he had his hand on his cock.

Yunho sat down across from him. Junsu offered him the bowl and Yunho shook his head.

“I need to tell you something,” Yunho whispered.

“Okay.”

“Something ... serious.”

Junsu smiled. “No, you don’t.”

Yunho tilted his head. “Huh?”

“You don’t need to tell me. I already know.” Junsu reached across the table, fingers spread in invitation. “You’re not exactly hard to figure out, hyung.”

Shocked. Frozen. Surprised. Suspicious. Cautious. Happy. Elated.

Yunho smiled widely and took Junsu’s hand. “I like you.”

Junsu squeezed and nodded. “I like you too.”

“We can’t let anyone know.”

“Of course not. I don’t have a death wish.”

“Your parents?”

“No, your parents.”

Yunho winced and nodded. “Yeah.”

Junsu squeezed his hand one more time and smiled. “Don’t worry, hyung. We’ll talk later, okay? In bed?” His smile was no longer innocent and Yunho blushed and coughed.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “In bed.”

Junsu’s laughter echoed around the kitchen.


End file.
